Lifeline
by colorrosette
Summary: Leo would do anything for her. He would kill so she doesn't have to, embrace her tightly when the nightmares rage, throw himself into the midst of the battlefield if luck were not on her side. He would give her the world and so much more, if only the Gods allowed. For her he would sacrifice everything, even keep his feelings for her tucked away, forever from the light forever.
1. Reunion

_Everything._

He knew the answers to everything, and he took so much pride in that. He had to work endless nights to prove his worth to be the sole user of Brynhildr and as the second son in line for the throne, though he would never imagine anyone other than Xander to rule Nohr. On the rare accounts he was unsure, he always had a pragmatic, occasionally sarcastic, response.

He knew of all the tomes that existed and the history that was written in between the lines of each spell.

He knew of the legend of Nohr and Hoshido's origins and how the death of Sumeragi further exacerbated the tension between the two nations.

He knew and accepted that Corrin was not his biological sister, but rather a member of Hoshido's royal family who was orphaned when Sumeragi came to offer her in return for peace. Regardless of her background, she was his beloved older sister, and this became an absolute truth.

 _Actually, scratch that. Not everything._

He couldn't fathom how Corrin became the individual she is today, so vibrant and pure, despite being held in a fortress where the sun seldom touches. The kingdom of Nohr is shrouded in a veil of dark bruised clouds, with few faint rays of sun streaking through.

Whenever he traveled to the fortress to see her, he knew that Corrin would be waiting on the window ledge of the zenith of Northern Fortress, waiting to see two horses and a wyvren emerge from the forest of bare charcoal trees.

On the days she wasn't oversleeping, she would be waiting at the drawbridge, ready to bombard her siblings with questions about their recent adventures and how life at Castle Krakenburg was and if Father had asked for her. Even when the siblings had to scale the castle to her bedroom, she would greet them with a lazy yet goofy grin, bashful that her siblings had to see her in a disheveled state before groggily getting out of bed before pulling them in individually for a tight warm embrace.

Above all, he knew of his unwavering tender emotions of respect and love he held so dearly for her and how he would never, ever let her know.

* * *

The lively sounds of banter and music grew in a crescendo as Corrin and her team tread out of the forest and towards the entrance of Cyrkensia. The air around them was silent, except for their feet meeting the dry earth and their slow exhausted breathing. It was a stark contrast, the ambience beyond the stonewall encasing the city and that of the solemn band.

The deaths of the Hoshidans and Chevois from just a few hours back were still looming over their minds. No one felt the weight of the world more than their leader and couldn't grasp how broken she was.

For Corrin, the gruesome execution and the hollow thud of Scarlet's body hitting the scorched grass kept playing over and over, mocking her and making her relive in her failure.

No one was supposed to die, not while fighting against Corrin and her team.

She was striving to break tradition and stray from the old. She wanted to carve a new path of mercy for Nohr and ultimately lead to harmony between Hoshido and Nohr.

She was so sure that would be possible, she even saw the change of hearts from her enemies once they dropped their weapons and listened.

She had such a good feeling that Scarlet would see, she would understand that Nohr is changing for the good and that further violence would not be necessary.

 _But…_

The music grew louder as they entered the city and made their way towards the heart of the city and the famed Opera House.

"Camilla, are you sure we shouldn't head home?" Corrin asked, her voice heavy and tired. Her shoulders felt heavier from the burden. All she wanted was to rest in her bed back in the castle, though she didn't deserve it at all.

Camilla, who was leading the group on her wyvern, turned around and gave her beloved sister an assuring smile. "Yes, sister. Father wishes to meet us here in Cyrkensia. It's his favorite town in all of Nestra. We have come at a good time too, I believe it is their annual festival, so the ambience is very nice."

Corrin returned with a weak smile. "But isn't it dangerous for Father to travel to a place like this? With all of these festivities going on, a sneak attack would not be that difficult to plan and execute." Corrin winced at her own wording.

"It's fine. Father comes here often, and nothing bad has ever happened. Nuestra is neutral territory so you need not to fear unless you try to start a fight."

Her words gave Corrin a brief sense of relief. "Oh, I see. So we should all be safe here. Thank the Gods."

"It's always best to remain on guard. Stay on your toes, Corrin." A familiar voice commented. She jumped, and her hand almost reaching for the Yato. Every tense muscle in her body relaxed when she saw Leo, standing tall with his ever-present frown.

"Leo…" She sighed, a smile gracing her face. She continued to smile as she watched him hop off his steed, ever so grateful for his abrupt appearance.

"Long time no see, Sister." His frown relaxed into a gentle smile. and chuckled as she pulled him in for a tight embrace. The hug seemed to last for nearly two minutes when Leo began to peel himself away from her. He noticed her arms locking around him for a second before conceding and loosening her grip.

"I'm so happy to see you! Did you finish Father's mission already?"

He nodded. "For the most part. All that's left is to guard Father during his time here. After that I'm free to do what I please. That means I'll be joining you."

"Thank you Leo. I'll feel much better with you on our team." Her eyes softened and her shoulders dropped.

Leo's brows rose when he noticed the lackluster in her usually bright ruby eyes. They looked so dull, empty. He had seen these eyes only once before, when Corrin first arrived at Castle Krakenburg with Father.

"Gods Sister. You look like a mess. What happened?" He asked under his breath, taken aback.

She gave him a soft giggle and parted her lips, ready to let the dams break.

"Milord!" Odin exclaimed, bolting from the back of the army to the front in a second. "You've finally arrived! I've been so worried…My mind has been spiraling into a dark abyss ever since we parted"

Niles walked up too, he nearly ran at the first sight of his liege but caught himself before anyone saw. "It's nice to have you back. While you were doing the king's bidding we couldn't help but wonder what awful trials he was forcing you to endure. We've been terribly worried."

Leo took another step back as they inched closer to him, Odin's arms extended for a hug. "Whoa! This has gotten too mushy way too fast! I appreciate your concern, both of you, but give me some breathing room!"

Odin gave a childish grin. "Heh, sorry…"

Niles nodded in agreement. "As you wish, milord."

The Nohrian prince inhaled and relaxed his shoulders. "If you are finished, Father should be here shortly. I'm expected to be at the theater before he arrives. If you'll excuse me…" He climbed onto his house and grabbed the reigns.

"The theatre? What theatre?" Corrin mused.

"Ah, that's right. This is your first time in the fair town of Cyrkensia. This place is known for its incredible singers and dancers. They always put on a big performance whenever Father comes to visit."

"That's interesting…Sounds exciting. Camilla also told me there's a festival going on too."

He nodded. "If you're free, you should take the time to watch. It's sure to be breathtaking. Even warriors need rest now and then. Just don't get carried away. I'll catch up with you later."

"See you soon milord." Niles said.

"Corrin, we'll talk later." Leo added before whipping the reigns.

"Huh?" Her eyebrows rose in shock and slowly nodded. "Yeah, Leo."

His horse released an echoing neigh before trotting down the cobble pathway and maneuvering across the crowds of people.

Corrin stared blankly in his direction, still waving her hand. "Of course he would notice." She smiled.

"I think we should go check out the theatre! I think some relaxing would be good for us, personally." Elise chimed.

"Huh?"

"Yeah! I think Azura would like it too!" She pulled Azura and pointed. "She _is_ a dancer!"

"Wait a minute Elise, why am you involving me in this is?" Azura asked, a hint of anxiety in her soothing voice.

"Wait but don't you think that –" Corrin protested.

"I agree with Elise. Yes, we've hit a bump in the road but we should not forget how far we've gotten in succeeding Corrin's vision of a new Nohr." Silas added. "The road isn't going to be easy but we've made it this far, Corrin. You've saved so many lives."

"But –", Corrin halted. "Yes. I agree. It'll give a good boost of morale."

"Alright!" Elise beamed, hopping in place with a giddy grin. She ran and grabbed Corrin's hand. "Come on, let's see if they still have tickets left for all of us!"

"Ah! E-Elise!" Corrin stammered, trying her best to keep up with her little sister.

It was no use, once Elise had her heart set on something, she was like a firework, nothing could stop her.

 _Besides._

 _I shouldn't let my burdens hold back everyone else._


	2. Hero

What a mess this had become.

Not only did Father get weakened by the rogue dancer's performance, the culprit was nowhere in sight after he shifted his attention from his father to the stage.

"Gods." Leo muttered under his breath as he tore his way through the panicked crowd and to his steed. He hopped on and gasped when he heard the sound of iron clashing.

Corrin flew back from the momentum of the attack and gripped the Yato tightly with both hands before charging again at the Hoshidan soldier. Almost immediately, his heart beat sped up and he felt his stomach painfully sink.

"Dammit. Why did we sit so far from each other!" He cursed as he helplessly watched as she and each member of her party were in battle. Thank the Gods that Silas was fighting alongside Corrin, occasionally deflecting attacks and giving her a chance to breathe. Anxious, Leo whipped the reigns before rushing over to the heated battlefield.

 _Please be safe, Corrin._

Corrin felt droplets of sweat slide down her cheeks as she used the Yato for yet another attack.

"Corrin! Let me take on the front lines. Go back to Elise and get healed!" Silas suggested.

She shook her head. "No, I got this." She charged with a battle scream and used the blunt side of her sword to knock the soldier down. "And stay down!"

"Nice!" Silas cheered.

"Thanks…" She wiped the sweat from brow. Her shoulders heaved up and down as she watched her friends try their best to battle while keeping their balance on the gondolas. "This is the worst place to have a battle. I can't imagine how your horse hasn't fallen into the water, Silas."

Her childhood friend chuckled. "You and me both." He tenderly pat the mane of his steed, trying to placate her from the violence around them.

She smiled, straightening her back. "We should keep moving forward. Maybe we can catch up with the dancer."

Silas nodded. "I agree, but looks like our new friend Keaton could use some help."

* * *

A few gondolas behind them, Keaton took a few steps back from the two archers cornering him. He barely dodged the rain of arrows before gripping his Beaststone and transforming into a ferocious 7 ft tall black and white beast. He released a roar that bounced off the walls of the theatre, heightened by the great acoustics. He charged and clawed the two soldiers.

"Haha, that's all you guys got? How boring!" He laughed to himself when the unconscious bodies fell on the ground.

* * *

"Well. I take that back." Silas whistled, impressed and thankful that Keaton was on their side and not the other way around. Imagine having to battle a 7 ft giant, so tall he could block the sun. Silas felt the skin on his back jump up at the very thought. "Yep. Very grateful."

"Wait, we have to tell him about giving our enemies mercy!" Corrin cried out, nearly toppling over from running on the gondolas.

Silas reached out for her. "Wait, I think Elise already let him know!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around. "What when?"

"Apparently he had a cut from his journey to Cyrkensia and Elise mended him up and let him know before any of the Hoshidans got too close." He explained. "She told me to let you know but it slipped my mind until now, sorry!"

"Oh, thank goodness." She gave a sigh of relief.

"What is this about having mercy on the Hoshidans?" Leo mused as he arrived, gripping Brynhildr tightly, ready for use.

"Leo!" Corrin gasped. "I thought you were another soldier, I almost pointed my sword at you."

Her brother chuckled. "I think I saw you do that before. Glad to know you're always on your toes, regardless of whether or not you're in battle."

"Thanks Leo. I try my best."

"Glad you guys are having a nice reunion but we got trouble!" Silas pointed at the three soldiers rushing towards them, their lances pointed straight ahead.

"Leo, get behind me!" Corrin immediately got in a battle stance, ready to attack.

Ignoring her, Leo rushed in front of her and flipped open the Brynhildr and snapped his palm out. "Just because I am the younger sibling does not mean I need you to take the lead. I can handle this by myself." A bundle of energy burst from his palm and released a tall tree to block their way. He flipped the pages of the tome and called forth lightning, striking two of the three.

The last one howled as he made his way towards Corrin.

"I missed." Leo hissed.

"I got you now, traitor!" He charged.

Before Leo could use Lightning again, Silas ran and deflected the attack, giving Corrin an opening. She rushed and attacked the Hoshidan, making sure to aim away from any vital organs.

The soldier screamed as the Yato broke skin on his fore arm, dropping the lance. He collapsed on the ground and mumbled curses as he crawled for his lance. His fingertips were inches away until Leo kicked the weapon into the water. "You should know what battles to fight and when to stand down. Do they even teach that Hoshido?"

"Leo." Corrin chastised. "We're trying to forge a road of peace." Further provoking the Hoshidan army could lead to more problems than she wanted.

"Shut up you dirty Norhians!" The soldier cursed. "Spewing lies of wanting peace, when all you do is leave fire blazing behind you!"

"If our leader was a liar, she easily could've struck you down. But she didn't." Silas interjected, irked at this stranger yelling at his precious friend.

Corrin shook her head. "No, he's right to show disdain to us. Our history backs it up." She locked eyes with the injured Hoshidan soldier. "But heed my words, we have left that destructive warfare mentality behind us and do not plan to take any more lives for the sake of this war. My troops and I are paving way a new path of mercy for the Kingdom of Nohr. Mark my words, we will bring an end to this war and peace to this land."

Leo watched, breathless and in awe of his totally transformed sister. No longer was she the timid little girl crying whenever the siblings had to leave, she was now a beautiful tall leader, making powerful strides for a new era. And he would never admit it aloud, but she looked s _o cool_.

* * *

"Xander! Camilla! Leo! Elise!" Six-year old Corrin whined, "Please don't go!" She tried to scamper towards the only exit of the gloomy tower where the Nohrian siblings stood, all with a matching forlorn expression. Gunter knelt down and picked up the whining princess and carried her in his arms.

"Now, now, Princess Corrin. They'll return by the next full moon." Gunter reminded her. She thrashed in his arms but his grip was firm.

"No, why can't they stay a little longer?" She demanded, tears welling up in her doe-like eyes. "I didn't even get to hear all of their stories!"

Xander smiled wistfully as he walked up and gently tousled her hair. "We'll be back soon, Little Princess. We promise."

"Of course, and we'll have so many more great stories to tell you." Camilla smiled, lifting the hair from Corrin's forehead and planted a chaste kiss. "We'll miss you so much, love."

Elise also began to sob, her hand tightly gripping onto Camilla's. "Big sister Corrin, don't cry or I'm going to cry too!" She squealed before bursting out in a shriek, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Corrin gasped sharply. "Elise!" She furiously nodded her head as she wiped her tears with cursory. "Y-You're right, I can't let little sister Elise see me like this!" She gave Elise a big toothy grin, her cheeks still flushed.

"That's a good girl, Corrin." Camilla praised her. She sighed dotingly, proud of how mature Corrin could be.

Xander nudged Leo's shoulder. "Ow!" Leo scowled as he looked up to his eldest sibling.

"Say something nice to little Corrin." Xander said through a big grin, his eyes shifting from Leo to Corrin.

Young Prince Leo was never good with emotions and despised when he had to show it. Being so open and transparent made him uncomfortable beyond words. He felt safest behind his little scowl.

Blankly, he stared at Corrin and her red eyes.

"Leo." Xander said sternly, still with a smile towards his beloved little sister.

Leo looked pleadingly at him but was returned a glower. Leo swallowed the tremoring lump in his throat before he stepped up to Corrin and Gunter.

"Gunter, c-could you please place Corrin down." Leo asked, timidly.

The head butler looked at Corrin, noting how she had calmed down. "Of course, Prince Leo." He lowered himself and gently placed her on the marble tile.

Leo nodded, thanking him. His hands became clammy as he stared, almost intensely, at Corrin.

Corrin shifted uncomfortably where she stood, wiping the last tear from the corner of her eye. "Yes Leo? Is everything okay?"

His cheeks burned as he hesitantly took a step forward, completely silent.

She looked at him oddly, tipping her head like a puppy. "Le—!"

Leo gave her a tight hug before abruptly pushing her away and rushing back to Camilla, cowering behind her.

Corrin was awestruck, blinking a few minutes to take in what her usually distant little brother did. A wide grin cracked on her face, the balls of her cheek pink with glee.

"Thank you Leo!"

It was no doubt the brightest smile Leo ever saw, and it was directed not at eldest brother Xander or motherly Camilla. She was smiling so radiantly, it was as if a brief period of sun broke the eternal bruised skies above the kingdom, and it was all for Leo.

The young prince felt his breathing hitched, gripping the hem of Camilla's black gown tightly, wondering what this uncomfortable churning sensation in his stomach

To others, they would say it was adorable how his first crush was born.

For him, it was beyond embarrassing.

* * *

Corrin met up with the rest of the group after defeating Kumagera and the rest of the soldiers. She saw how weary and battered everyone was. No one was expecting a battle right after dealing with Cheve. She saw Elise and Viktor rushing to help with everyone's wounds and she nodded, thanking them.

"I'm glad no one is badly hurt." Corrin said, sliding the Yato back into her belt loop. "We somehow managed to win…but it seems that singer got away. Who even has the kind of power necessary to curse Father with a song?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. She's most certainly with the Hoshidans." Leo said, running a hand through his honey-colored hair. "We'll be in a world of hurt if she shows up again. She must be stopped."

Corrin looked down at her shoes as she pondered deeply. "I'm not convinced she was Hoshidan…I have a strange feeling that…." Something inside was telling her to remain quiet.

"Corrin!" King Garon gruffed from behind her. Corrin quickly turned around to see her father leaning slightly on a Nohrian soldier. Iago stood tall next to him, giving a snooty side eye at her. Adjacent = to him stood Hans, he had a toothy smirk as he held his axe behind him, leaving a dotted trail of Hoshidan blood behind him.

"Father!" How are you feeling?" Corrin asked, rushing over to his side, offering to help support his weight.

He swatted her away, mildly disgusted. "I'm fine, my daughter."

"Oh," Corrin said meekly, taken aback. Though she was surprised she even was as this was his usual treatment towards her.

"I have a new task for you." Garon slowly said, venom dripping from each word. "Kill all of the singers in Nestra. Every last one of them."

Corrin's eyes enlarged as her mouth hung agape. For a moment, she struggled to get any words from her windpipe. Images of the dancers near the entrance of the city flashed in her mind, they were having fun in the midst of an annual festival, of a period of fun and bliss. They were part of a neutral city, they had no part in this war. _They were innocent!_ "What? Y-You can't be serious! It was the Hoshidans who attacked us. The other performers are inno—!"

Xander stepped forward, next to her, and tightly gripped her shoulder. "Corrin…" He said, warningly.

"Foolish girl. Always hiding behind the Crown Prince when you need to know your place." Garon began to slowly fume as his voice grew darker. "This is the only way to keep our royal family safe. Perhaps if you had caught the guilty party, the others could have been spared." He sneered.

Those words struck Corrin like a shower of knives, each one making her heart painfully ache.

"But we must destroy anyone who might pose a threat to the Nohrian throne. As I said, rebellions are like seeds, and we must salt the earth before they sprout." He gave one last glare at Corrin before facing his back to her. "You've seen many battles by now. Surely you've at least learned that much."

"But Father! I won't—" She began to protest.

"Consider it done, my king." Iago said coolly, bowing slightly and placing a hand on his chest.

"Leave it to us, Your Majesty" Hans sneered before curtly bowing.

"Iago, Hans. I look forward to hearing good news of Corrin's efforts." Garon said before walking towards the exit of the theatre.

"Wait!" Corrin shouted. "Both of you! Father, I tried to bring this up earlier, but now it simply can't wait." Her heart was pounding furiously, roaring like a lion in her chest. "You keep ordering me to take the lives of innocent people. Why?! If we showed mercy and tried to talk things out instead, no one would have to die. Lives could be saved! Even if we managed to win this way, people would lose faith in our kingdom!"

Garon's eyes narrowed, he pushed the soldier away from him and stepped towards Corrin. Immediately, the aura became heavy and dark. "Lose faith? Are you a princess or a saint, you foolish child? After what you did in Cheve, I'm shocked to hear such a moralistic complaint."

Corrin gulped. "It's true…I didn't stop Hans in Cheve, as much as I wanted to." Her hands fisted up, her nails digging deeply into her skin. "But what happened there tortured me, Father. It's no way to solve a conflict. Killing innocent people for our own benefit…for selfish glory and control… Is that really the Nohrian way? Is that really the legacy you wished to leave behind?!" Corrin stomped her foot in the ground, her voice in a crescendo by the end.

"You finally understand, though you still fight it." His eyes lit up, surrounded by dark sullen bags. "I desire only to rule Hoshido. I, and those who follow me, will do whatever it takes to achieve that. I don't care if the peons that fill our towns don't trust us. They are nothing to me." He grinned darkly. "Those who disobey will die. The rest will quickly learn."

Her breathing hitched as a tear welled up. "Father… you can't mean that…" She said in a soft whisper, stepping forward, utterly defeated.

"Corrin, that's enough." Leo spoke up, grabbing her hand and pulling her back. "Let's go. Father, Corrin is clearly exhausted from her travels and our recent battle. Please forgive her rude remarks. She doesn't truly feel that way."

"That's not true, Leo!" She snapped.

"I said that's enough!" He shushed her. "Let's go. _Now._ "

Corrin parted her lips, ready to protest but noted the concerned looks of her team all around her. If Garon commanded it, Hans and the rest of the Nohrain army wouldn't hesitate to strike them all down.

Reluctantly, she nodded and followed her little brother. Her shattered heart trailing slowly behind her.

* * *

Leo dragged Corrin into a dimly lit corner near the entrance of the theatre. He pushed her against the wall and began to yell, for once losing control of his emotions. "What were you thinking, challenging Father like that?" Leo roared. "Do you have a death wish?"

 _If he were to do anything to you, I wouldn't be able to stop it. Not at that time and place. I would've been so powerless._

His heart wretched at the thought of losing her, forever. He felt it once when Corrin stood in between the Nohrian siblings and the Hoshidan siblings. He would've lost her had she chosen to side with Crown Prince Ryouma and the others.

Leaning against the cold stone wall, Corrin winced from the tone of his voice. She never saw Leo so distraught and never had he raised his voice to this extent.

"Leo, you heard the awful things he said. You don't agree with him…right? You can't agree that it's acceptable to kill innocent people for our own benefit!" She pleaded, grabbing and shaking his hands. "Leo!"

Hastily, Leo shook his hands out of her grip and brought them back to his side. "Of course I don't. Why do you think I helped you save Kaze and Rinkah?" Leo cursed at the heat slowly rushing to his cheeks. "But just because we disagree doesn't mean we can openly disobey Father. If you do, one of these days he'll overreact and have you killed on the spot. Trust me, Sister. It's best to just stay silent and follow orders."

Her shoulders slumped. "That's what Camilla said…"

Leo nodded. "Your other siblings and I have been living under Father' thumb our whole lives. I am certain Xander and Elise would tell you the same thing."

"I see." Corrin mumbled. "I know that's how you and the others have been forced to live all these years…I understand your perspective, but I simply can't carry out the orders Father just gave. I refuse to harm the innocent. All I want to do is protect them—to protect everyone." She gripped the adorn handle of the Yato. "I can't be another pawn on Father's game board. I refuse to. I have to stop Iago and Hans."

Leo grabbed her wrist, stopping her from drawing out the legendary weapon once more. "Corrin, wait! Now is not the time to be brash and act upon your emotions." He chastised her. "Think about who you're talking to. You know me better than that. As I said, we must follow Father's order's or at least appear to follow them."

Corrin looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Listen well." Leo advised. "We may not be able to openly disobey him, but we are not powerless. Us royal siblings have made an art of appearing to be good little soldiers…All while secretly manipulating things for the better from behind the scenes. How do you think we've survived this long with our souls intact?" He smiled wistfully, loosening his grip on her.

"Leo…I'm impressed. But isn't it dangerous to go behind Father's back all the time?"

"Sometimes the righteous path is the most treacherous one to walk." Leo nodded, as if reminding himself of this. "Listen up, start searching in unlikely places to give the performers time to escape. If our soldiers catch any of them I'll step in and insist on killing them myself. I can't promise we'll be able to save them all, but that's the best I can do."

It was like a ton of weight was lifted from her aching shoulders, like Leo was now kneeling next of her, helping her shoulder the weight of the world.

Corrin embraced her arms around her little brother. "Leo…thank you. I'm sorry I doubted you, even if just for a moment." She whispered into his armor, holding him tighter.

Leo stood rigid for a moment, his mind rushing with the options to choose. Should he immediately push her away like he usually does or no? He couldn't even think properly with his heart pounding away so loudly in his ear.

His arms slowly left his side to wrap them around her tiny frame. She was so small and delicate yet she was still able to withstand the weight of two worlds, of two kingdoms. One hand rested on her snowy white curls, gently pushing her head closer to his chest. "Don't worry about it, Sister. You've worked so hard until now, and you must be exhausted beyond words. Let your little brother help carry you through this arduous journey." His heart ached every time he verbally acknowledged their relationship.

Corrin's eyes widened as her face flushed pink. By a young age she was accustomed to Xander and Camilla spoiling her, even Elise when she reached a certain age. Camilla always brushed her unruly hair while humming a gentle tune. Xander would dedicate so many hours to teach her the art of wielding a sword and training her. Elise would even give her her last slice of cake, though sometimes it was reluctantly. But Leo, he never showered her with this attention. He often kept his nose in his Brynhildr or in other books, away from the rest of the siblings. Though he was usually distant, she never doubted his love for her.

"Leo…" Corrin began to say. She yelped as he held her even tighter.

"Listen carefully. I'm always here for you, Corrin. I'm no hero or anything but I will always be there to stop any blades that may come at you." He closed his eyes, and prayed to the Gods that they could just stay like this, in each other's arms.

His eyes snapped open when he felt warmth rushing from his side. He loosened the embrace and looked down at his belt that held the ancient tome.

"Huh? My Brynhildr is…glowing!"

Corrin gasped as she looked down at her Yato that mimicked the tome's light. "Could it be?"

"And so is your Yato…What is going on?" Leo demanded.

"Is this the transformation the Rainbow Sage spoke of…?" Corrin yelped as the Yato flashed brightly, making the two shield their eyes from its lavender light. When the light faded, Corrin winced as she looked at her now altered weapon.

"The Yato has transformed!" She drew her blade and noted a gem glowing from the hilt. "This must be the Grim Yato the Rainbow Sage told me about!" She said, breathless and in awe of the legendary weapon.

"Grim Yato…what are you talking about? Did I miss something?" Leo asked, for once absolutely flabbergasted. He took a glance at his tome and gave a sigh of relief that the abrupt glowing ceased.

"In Notre Sagesse, I sought out the Rainbow Sage as Xander suggested. The Sage said I would join forces with another hero of Nohr... And when I did, that my Yato would evolve into the Grim Yato." Corrin explained.

"The Sage said that? Incredible. Does that mean…" Leo pondered aloud. "I'm that Nohrian hero?"

Corrin nodded with a grin. "That's the only explanation. There's some sort of otherworldly connection between our weapons. The Sage also said my sword is fated to become the true Seal of Flames. That's all he was able to tell me."

Leo looked at the Brynhildr, his hand grazing the engraved writing on the pristine dark leather cover. "The Seal of Flames…I wish I had time to digest all of this, but time is a luxury we don't have at the moment."

She nodded, realizing the weight of the original situation at hand. "Yes, you're right."

"Iago and Hans might have already captured some of the soldiers. I'll leave you here. Promise not to challenge Father while I'm gone."

She nodded.

"I mean that, Sister. Your life depends on it." He said sternly.

She nodded once more, but slower than before, understanding the absolute truth behind his words.

"Alright, I'll meet you later, Sister." He ran from the quiet solace of the corner and into the loud raging fire of the center of Cyrkensia.

As he ran towards his steed, he chastised himself over and over again.

 _How could you have hold her like that, you fool! You're letting your feelings show. You absolutely can't let her know!_

He couldn't, not after Corrin having her reality of being Nohrian royalty being destroyed. After enduring the trauma of choosing against her birth family. And soon, undoubtedly, she would have to draw swords against that family.

He couldn't tell her his feelings for her after all of that, how could he? All he could do now is hold true to his words and forever be there for her.

 _I have to work harder to blanket these feelings and to protect Corrin. Nohrian Hero or not, I have to be there for her before anyone else._

He met his steed and jumped onto the saddle and gripped the reigns. He stopped for a moment and looked at his hands.

The prince could still feel her warmth lingering from his palms. Just moments ago, they were tenderly held in Corrin's small warm hands. He wished that the lingering sensation would never fade.

* * *

Corrin's heart burned as she thought of the chaos and madness rushing around her. She rested her back on the wall, her fisted hand hovered over her beating heart. Taking a deep breathe, she slowly exhaled and her lids fluttered opened.

 _Like Leo said, there was no time to waste. Lives are at stake, Corrin!_

She reached for her Yato and winced as her palm met the handle.

"Why…does my hand hurt?"

Slowly, she turned her hand and saw her palm had become a canvas. Angry red nail indents littered her hand and some skin had been broken, the rogue drops of blood had dried into a messy russet painting. Finally, she felt and acknowledged all of the pain she had been inflicting on herself.

* * *

 _Finally we're straying from heavy game dialogue and to the bulk of the story! Whoooooo_

 _Ages:_

 _Xander:12_

 _Camilla:10_

 _Corrin:6_

 _Leo:5_

 _Elise:3_


	3. Shattered

"Silas! Let me go!" Corrin pleaded as she thrashed in her friend's arms. He held onto her with all of his might, though his strength wavered at the harrowing sight that was before them.

"Corrin! I'm so sorry!" He yelled, there was no way he could let her go, not with Iago just several yards away. "We have to stay quiet!" His voice was just as loud as hers from a wave of adrenaline that hit him.

"No! This can't end like this! It can't!"

Corrin watched helplessly as she saw seven singers, male and female, be pushed to their knees. Their faces were dirtied by the dirt and embers raging around them, some had fresh wounds and a stream of blood flowing down their forehead and into the corners of their eyes. Hans towered over the group, reaching for his axe with a bone-chilling toothy grin. Right behind him stood Iago, a hand holding up his thinly pale face. He looked nonchalant, not giving a damn that innocent lives were going to be taken or for his underlying bloodlust. Impatiently he stood, waiting for the deed to be done so he could head back to Nohr and be at the right hand of Garon once more.

"We're going to make all of you singers pay for your treason against Nohr." Hans said, darkly. "You could save yourself if you reveal who the singer was, though I'm not making any promises."

The dancers remained silent and kept their eyes glued to the earth. The dance community was strong in Cyrkensia, their bonds with each other would conquer their cruel fate just moments away.

Hans sneered at their silence. "How boring. It's always fun to kill after some groveling." He lifted up his weapon and shrugged his shoulders callously. "Oh well."

"NO!" Corrin shrieked, shutting her eyes closed right before the blade touched the neck. Her body immediately lost all will to stand and she collapsed into Silas' arms.

"Corrin!" Silas gasped, trying his best to keep her from hitting the ground. "Are you okay? Corrin!" He shook her and felt his blood run cold when she gave no reaction.

"Corrin? Corrin!"

* * *

 _I failed, again._

 _More people died because of the path I chose. Because of me._

 _Am I even deserving to be labeled the hero everyone calls me?_

 _I can't…_

The blackness around her was suffocating, as if she was being dragged into an endless void. Her throat burned, the pain similar to the one time she drowned in the lake outside of the Fortress.

 _The fortress._

 _I wish I could go back to the days of being stuck in my room, before any of this even happened._

 _I can't…_

"—rin."

There was an immediate rush of lightness in her chest and she could finally breathe.

 _Yes?_

"Corrin!"

Her eyelids fluttered open, her long lashes framed her doe-like eyes met the ceiling of her room and then the familiar face of her older brother. His eyebrows were knitted together in concern, a contrast to his usual stern exterior.

"Ah, you finally woke up, little princess" Xander said, relieved, as he sat down on the corner of her bed.

"Xander?" Corrin mumbled as she slowly lifted herself from the comforts of her bed. "Are we back at the Northern Fortress?" She looked around and saw the small room with red carpet and white walls lit warmly from the chandelier above. Her shoulders slumped as she answered her own question.

"Hm? Did you want to be back in that drafty tower, Corrin?" Xander jested. "I thought your private quarters were a nice upgrade from the dark interior of the castle."

Corrin gave him a weak smile, not knowing what to say. Xander took note of it and shifted the conversation.

"Regardless, I wanted to let you know that dinner is ready in the mess hall. Warning, Elise cooked tonight, so I'm not sure how much of it might be edible." He laughed lightly but stopped when he saw her solemn expression. "Are you okay Corrin?"

He already knew the answer to that.

No, of course she wasn't okay. She witnessed the death of a handful of people today, deaths that could've been avoided. And it was all her fault.

"Yeah." She gave him a sweet smile.

Her curt answer surprised him. Deciding not to pry further, he accepted her answer. "Alright, then let's get you out of bed and to the mess hall."

He gave her support as she peeled the covers off of her and stepped out of bed. She was like a newborn deer, struggling and gingerly taking her first steps.

"I'll meet you at the mess hall, brother." Corrin said in a soft voice. "I'm going to change."

His eyebrows furrowed as his lips pressed into a straight line. He had never seen her like this, not even on her first night back in Nohr after returning from Hoshido. She always seemed to bounce back immediately, though maybe it was because of her naïve sheltered nature, but never had he seen her so empty, like a walking shell.

* * *

"Xander, do you think I could excuse myself from tonight's strategy meeting?" Leo asked abruptly during their meal. Xander looked at him oddly. "What's the occasion?"

Leo's eyes shifted to Corrin, who was like a whole new person. She was actively engaging in conversations and occasionally said a joke. Xander just nodded as he understood, he had seen firsthand how broken she was from the day.

"You're concerned about her behavior, correct?" Xander asked, before taking a spoonful of the soup Elise had made. He winced at salty flavor but knew he could stomach it, a warrior needed his energy and Elise had actually improved since last time. "I considering skipping too but I already told Corrin she can't come to tonight's. We can have two leaders missing, especially after today." Inside, he was grateful that Leo offered to stay with Corrin tonight, though he had considered asking him or Elise to do so.

"Yeah. She just seems so…too happy. I know her, those executions should've shaken her to her core. There's no way she could be having amiable conversations right now." Leo sighed, watching her warily. Just a few tables over, Keaton must've said a joke because Corrin and Elise looked like they were trying to hard not to laugh. Elise burst out laughing, her palm slamming on the wooden table as her other hand clutched her stomach. Keaton was getting a kick out of her reaction, laughing and pointing at her. As soon eyes were off of her, Corrin's expression hardened for a split second but quickly returned once Elise asked her a question.

"I figured you would be one of the first to catch onto Corrin's act." Xander admitted. Ever since Leo was young, he would always be in the background, quietly observing. He could read people as well as he could read esoteric books. "And yes, you can miss tonight's meeting. Anything you want to mention though?"

Leo pondered for a moment.

"Let's try to push Corrin near the back, away from the frontline."

Xander stared at him as he tried to visualize that.

"You know Corrin's going to throw a fit if we do that."

"I figured. But let's try to push it, at least for a few battles." Leo urged.

 _Luck's always been on her side, but we shouldn't wait for it run dry._

* * *

Leo stood outside of Corrin's quarters. His heart raced as he tried to think of conversation starters and other topics to keep the conversation flowing. Normally this would come so easy, but he never had talked to her when she was in this condition. Actually, never in his 19 years of living had he dealt with this. Camilla and Xander wouldn't even think about going to Leo for their problems, as the elder of the siblings they probably dealt with it on their own or with their retainers. Elise would have some gloomy days or be in a period of depression but she would always make a beeline for Camilla. He doubted there was anyone who would have him as their first choice for words of encouragement and comfort.

He was nothing like his elder siblings. Whenever Xander spoke, whether it was to an entire town or one-on-one, there was always an inkling of truth and sincere encouragement. And Camilla, she was the walking definition of being motherly. She would dote on all of her siblings, though Leo had reached the age where Elise got the bulk of the love and adoration. Though there was that time Camilla had said he looked _cute_ in his armor.

 _Now's not the time to be thinking of that._

Regardless, he still cringed from the memory.

From the top of the tree house, Leo saw how quiet and tranquil the realm was. Everyone was either at the meeting or resting in their own quarters.

 _If only the world outside of this realm could mirror this._

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door before him creaked open. Corrin peeped her head out, her eyebrows raising when she made eye contact with her shocked brother.

"Leo." She breathed. "You scared me!" She said with a giggle.

"I can say the same," Leo smiled, though inside he was panicking. He hadn't planned out what he was going to talk about and here she was, standing before him.

"Anyways, what are you doing out this late? Is the meeting already over?" Corrin mused as she adjusted her robe.

"I can ask you the same. Are you going out for a night walk?"

She shifted uncomfortable where she stood. "I mean, I guess."

Leo looked at her oddly.

"Just needed a breath of fresh air." She said. Leo nodded, knowing there was more to that.

"Well then, would you mind if joined you?"

Her eyes widened as she smiled. "Of course, Leo!"

* * *

"I feel like I've never realized this part of the castle ground." Leo admitted as he sat down on the grass near the pond and the mines. "I mean, I knew we would occasionally mine for ores and gems, but the beauty."

The moonlight above them bounced off of the gems peeking out from the stone, leaving scattered prisms shining across the grass. There was a watery reflection of the moon moving on the pond's surface.

"Yeah. I feel like everyone focuses on this being just a mine or they go straight to their quarters after a long day." She rested her head on her hands and stared dreamily at the pond. "But it's my favorite place to be after a long day like today."

Leo frowned slightly, recounting the traumatic events that happened just hours ago.

"Then, you wouldn't mind sharing this secret spot with me, sister?" Leo mused.

Corrin grinned cheekily. "I mean…I'd expect a slice of cake or two from you whenever Peri bakes for everyone."

"Hah, deal."

The two silently stared at the sky above them, both appreciating the calming nature around them. A water bug skated across the surface, leaving rings of ripples in its wake.

"So why were you outside my quarters, Leo?" Corrin asked, breaking the silence.

Leo felt his cheeks burn and his heart race. In her eyes, he must've looked like a creep. He cleared his throat and tried his best not to let his nervousness seep into his voice. "I wanted to check up on you." He spoke honestly. "Today must've been so much for you and to be frank, it looked like you were trying very hard to be someone else at dinner."

Corrin pulled her knees close to her chest and sunk her head into the gap between, her eyes still staring at the reflection of the moon. "I figured, I thought I did a good job of hiding it." She said wryly.

"Oh, you did. But nothing can get passed your little brother."

Corrin smirked. "I'm glad the war hasn't dampened your personality."

"Of course." He smiled. "But be honest, how are you feeling, after all of this?"

Corrin was taken aback, she knew this question was inevitable but she wasn't expecting Leo to cut straight to the chase.

 _This is so like Leo._

"Hm…honestly. I feel shattered." Her voice hushed. "That girl, Scarlet, she looked like she was our age, maybe even younger. Being a rebellion leader, she had so much potential yet it was stripped from her, so grievously."

Her voice began to waver. "And those singers. We've never crossed paths with them yet they got tangled up in this and… And Azura…"

Leo looked at her oddly. "Azura? The blue haired maiden, correct?" He remembered seeing her when he met up with Corrin back in Cyrkensia, she had a stoic expression and piercing golden eyes.

Corrin nodded. "Yeah, she's a singer and my sister."

Leo parted his lips, ready to speak but knew it was best to just listen.

"I just imagined, what if she had been caught up in that. I lost so much in the past few weeks, though I've gained so much too! It's just…I already lost Ryoma and the rest…" Tears started puddling up in her eyes and her breathing tapered.

"Sister…" Leo extended a hand out and gently rubbed her back.

Corrin jumped from his touch and hastily wiped the tears from her cheek. "It's okay, I'll be okay.'

He frowned. "You've been so strong today, I think you at least earned some transparency for yourself."

She looked at him, noting his concerned amethyst eyes. He had changed out of his armor and into white button-down shirt and loose trousers. He looked so distressed, so _vulnerable_. Leo and the others often slept over the tower but Leo would never change out of his uncomfortable dress-up shirt and slacks until it was time for lights out. She had always figured he liked looking professional.

"I don't know if it'll make a difference, but I was very inspired today by you." Leo admitted sheepishly. It was dark out but she could still make out his red tinted cheeks. "When I first heard of your plans to end this war without bloodshed on our part, I was quite doubtful."

He looked out to the lake again and all of the anxious muscles in his body relaxed. "I've killed before, more than I can count unfortunately, on behalf of Nohr and Father. I'd never questioned my actions though I always felt this bubbling pit of guilt inside." Since his first mission of capturing and killing the 11 year old son of rebellion leader, he always harbored an immense guilt for killing someone, especially his own age. Hearing Corrin's sorrow for Scarlet resonated so much deeper for him than anyone else. "I agree, wholeheartedly, with your vision. And now that I can see the great leader you became, I know it is within reach."

Corrin stared at him speechless, blinking her large ruby eyes occasionally.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to." He said, shuffling around in the grass, trying to dampen how flustered and bothered he was inside.

Minutes later, Corrin was still silent, trying to process and memorize ever word he said.

"Okay, now it's getting embarrassing…" He grumbled anxiously.

She blinked a few times before slowly nodding. "Wow…Thank you Leo. It's really means a lot, especially coming from you." She said timidly.

Mentally, Leo gave a huge exhale of relief. Finally, the eternal silence ended. "Of course, sister. But how so?"

She let go of her knees and stretched her legs out on the grass. "I mean, when we were growing up, you were always so distant from me, and the others. I never would have imagined I'd leave a mark on you." A smile graced her complexion. "I'm so glad that I finally left a mark on my precious little brother."

He waved her off. "Yeah yeah, you're starting to sound like big sister Camilla." He teased her.

"Oh! I didn't even realize!" She exclaimed. "I guess this war made me get even closer to her than before!" She giggled.

Leo stared at her with longing eyes, he had begun to tune her out and was nodding and agreeing with her, not taking his eyes off of her. She was smiling and laughing, and unlike at dinner, she was genuinely happy and he knew this.

 _Corrin, you have no idea how big of a mark you left on me._

* * *

 _tbh leo always tries to look so cool in front of corrin when he's actually such a lovesick dork_


End file.
